I Believe In a Thing Called Love
by MillyWinchester
Summary: Pela primeira vez John Winchester fica doente durante uma caçada. Agora Dean e Sam precisam sair para comprar remédios a ele... e o que acontece com eles durante esse tempo fora das vistas do pai?


M+12– A fic pode dar uma ideia de relação: Wincest.  
Não tem beta, então todos os erros são meus.  
Os Winchesters não me pertencem (infelizmente), e não ganho lucros com a fic.  
-

* * *

Pela primeira vez John Winchester ficara doente durante uma caçada.  
Seus garotos ainda eram jovens demais para termina-la, Dean estava beirando aos dezenove enquanto Sam tinha quatorze, então a única coisa que ele poderia fazer era ficar deitado na cama do quarto do motel esperando a doença ir embora.  
Dean estava sentado na mesa comendo torta e brincando de montar e desmontar sua pistola, já Sam estava aconchegado no chão assistindo desenhos animados.

– Meninos... *cof cof* - John dissera e ambos o olharam – Vocês podem ir a farmácia comprar alguns remédios para mim? Temo que essa gripe ou seja lá o que for não irá me deixar tão cedo *cof cof*.  
– Claro que podemos pai – Disse Dean prontamente – Mas a última farmácia que vimos foi na cidade anterior, há mais de mil quilômetros...  
– Você já tem idade suficiente para dirigir, a chave do Impala está ai na mesa. No porta-luvas deve ter alguns cartões de crédito que ainda funcionam *cof cof*. Compre alguma coisa para comerem, se quiserem. Para mim traga cerveja *cof cof*.  
– Pai, posso comprar salgadinhos? – O mais novo perguntou indo de encontro ao pai, fazendo aquela carinha de cachorro pidão.  
– Pode, mas não compre muitos, *cof cof* não quero cuidar de nenhum obeso – John falou em seu tom brincalhão enquanto bagunçando os cabelos do filho – Dean, cuide... *cof cof cof COF*... Cuide de seu irmão. Leve água benta e a prata *cof cof*. E não se esqueça, atire primeiro e pergunte depois.  
Dean deu uma piscadela para seu velho e esperou Sam vir correndo ao seu encontro.

– É muito injusto, papai só deixa você dirigir – Disse Sam emburrado com os braços cruzados.  
– Deve ser porque sou o mais velho, seu tampinha – Dean mostrou a língua, implicando com o mais novo.  
Ambos se acomodaram no carro e o mais velho deu a partida. Em menos de uma hora chegaram à farmácia, compraram algumas aspirinas e outros remédios que nem sabiam o nome. Ao saírem passaram em um pequeno mercado ao lado, compraram refrigerantes, salgadinhos, cervejas e torta.

Na volta Sam reclamava dizendo que só ficavam no motel, que ele não tinha amigos, estava cansado de viajar para cá e lá, queria ter uma vida normal e no momento queria se divertir um pouco.  
– Dean, por favor, vamos parar só um pouco. Eu quero me divertir, _nós_ precisamos nos divertir – Sam fizera aquela cara de cachorrinho pidão sabia que o irmão não resistiria, _"Essa é minha vantagem"_, ele pensou.  
– Se pararmos um pouco perto daquele riozinho você me deixa em paz? – O mais velho perguntou fazendo cara de bravo, mas sabia que faria de tudo pelo irmãozinho_, "Eu só quero vê-lo feliz"_, pensou Dean, Sam balançou a cabeça em afirmação – Ok, vou ligar para o papai para avisar que iremos chegar um pouco tarde.

O Impala foi estacionado na lateral esquerda da estrada, e de dentro dele saiu dois garotos que seguiam em direção ao riozinho.  
– Nem acredito que o papai deixou – Sam falou com excitação – Deve ser porque está doente... quero que ele fique assim mais vezes – E soltou uma risada infantil tão gostosa de se ouvir que o peito do mais velho se inflou de paixão e orgulho.  
– Pode ir para o rio, vou colocar uma música para ouvirmos enquanto nadamos.  
Ao ligar o rádio o mais velho deixou o volume no máximo e colocou em qualquer estação, em pouco tempo a melodia de I Believe In A Thing Called Love chegou aos ouvidos dos irmãos.

**Can't explain all the feelings**  
_(Não posso explicar os sentimentos)  
_**That you're making me feel**  
_(Que você me faz sentir)  
_**My heart's in overdrive**  
_(Meu coração está acelerado)_**  
And you're behind the steering wheel  
**_(E você só fica atrás do volante)_

Ambos estavam apenas de boxers, não havia roupa de banho no Impala.  
Ao entrarem na água gelada seus corpos se arrepiaram por inteiro, o primeiro instinto foi querer se aquecer, e eles se abraçaram.

**Touching you, touching me**  
_(Te tocando, me tocando)  
_**Touching you, god you're touching me**  
_(Te tocando, Deus, você está me tocando)_

Ambos ficaram perplexos quando perceberam que estavam abraçados, mas nenhum deles quis se soltar. Ficaram um tempo se olhando, tentando gravar cada detalhe daquele momento.  
**  
I believe in a thing called love**  
_(Eu acredito numa coisa chamada amor)  
_**Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
**_(Apenas escute as batidas do meu coração)  
_**There's a chance we could make it now**  
_(Tem uma chance de ficarmos juntos)  
_**We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
**_(Nós vamos dançar até o sol se por)  
_**I believe in a thing called love, Ooh!**  
_(Eu acredito numa coisa chamada amor, Ooh!)_

"Essa música está querendo dizer alguma coisa", pensou Dean, ele sentia seu coração a mil, ou será que era o coração do irmão? Estavam tão grudados que não podia se saber aonde começava Dean e aonde terminava Sam. Parecia que eles haviam se tornado Um.

**I wanna kiss you**  
_(Eu quero te beijar)  
_**Every minute, every hour, every day**  
_(A cada minuto, cada hora, cada dia)  
_**You got me in a spin  
**_(Você me deixou confuso)  
_**But everything is "A" O.K!**_  
(Mas está tudo okay!)_

O mais novo percebeu que eles não estavam _tão grudados assim_, faltava uma parte, uma pequena parte...  
E Sam logo os uniu pelos lábios, no começo o beijo era calmo e doce, não havia pressa ou malicia, eles só queriam saborear o gosto do outro.

**Touching you, touching me**  
_(Te tocando, me tocando)  
_**Touching you, god you're touching me**  
_(Te tocando, Deus, você está me tocando)_

Depois de alguns minutos o beijo já estava rápido e cheio de necessidades.  
A mão do mais velho passava em toda a extensão do corpo menor, e o pequeno apenas segurava os ombros do irmão e as vezes o arranhava na nuca, _"Dei meu primeiro beijo em meu próprio irmão"_, Sam pensou, se sentia feliz por isso, _"Eu daria quantos beijos ele quisesse"_, confidenciou consigo mesmo.  
_  
_**I believe in a thing called love**  
_(Eu acredito numa coisa chamada amor)  
_**Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
**_(Apenas escute as batidas do meu coração)  
_**There's a chance we could make it now**  
_(Tem uma chance de ficarmos juntos)  
_**We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
**_(Nós vamos dançar até o sol se por)  
_**I believe in a thing called love, Ooh!**  
_(Eu acredito numa coisa chamada amor! Ooh!)_

Dean sentia borboletas no estômago, já havia beijado muitas garotas mas nenhuma tinha lábios tão doces e macies. Nenhuma beijava tão bem quanto seu irmão.  
O beijo pareceu durar séculos e quando se soltaram tentaram recuperar o fôlego, envergonhados ficaram se olhando, tentando ler os pensamentos do outro, _"Será que ele gostou?",_ Dean pensou, _"Será que babei demais?",_ ele ainda se perguntava, tendo receio de deixar essas palavras saírem de seus lábios_.  
"Será que ele percebeu que eu era BV? Será que ele vai ficar bravo comigo quando perceber o que aconteceu?"_, se perguntava o pequeno Sam, com medo de perguntar diretamente ao mais velho.

**Touching you, touching me**  
_(Te tocando, me tocando)  
_**Touching you, god you're touching me**  
_(Te tocando, Deus, você está me tocando)  
_  
Após um longo tempo se olhando resolveram se soltar, começaram a brincar e nadar no riozinho.  
Ora apostavam em quem ficava mais tempo embaixo d'água, ora selavam seus lábios, ora apostavam corrida de quem chegava mais rápido na margem do outro lado, ora se esqueciam de que eram irmãos.

**I believe in a thing called love**  
_(Eu acredito numa coisa chamada amor)  
_**Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
**_(Apenas escute as batidas do meu coração)  
_**There's a chance we could make it now**  
_(Tem uma chance de ficarmos juntos)  
_**We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
**_(Nós vamos dançar até o sol se por)  
_**I believe in a thing called love, Ooh!**  
_(Eu acredito numa coisa chamada amor! Ooh!)__  
_  
A música havia acabado, mas as brincadeiras e beijinhos não.  
Depois de mais algum tempo resolveram ir embora, não havia toalha ou algo em que pudessem se enxugar, então ficaram ao lado do Impala abraçados seminus esperando os corpos se secarem naturalmente.  
Após alguns toques insistentes e ligações perdidas no celular do mais velho,eles resolveram _realmente_ ir embora, secos ou não. John já ligara quinze vezes para Dean_, "Onde diabos eles se meteram? Será que estão bem?"_, perguntou o pai coruja para si mesmo, mas ele confiava em seu filho, ambos estariam a salvo e chegariam logo no motel.

Já estavam de frente ao motel quando Sam começou a falar.  
– Dean... – O mais novo não sabia por onde começar – Me desculpe... eu... eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, Dee... – Foi interrompido pelo irmão que fez o som de "shiiu" e pôs o dedo indicador nos seus lábios.  
– Sammy, relaxa, ok? Isso fica entre nós, agora vamos logo para o quarto antes que o pai nos mate por demorar tanto.

John já havia recuperado boa parte da saúde, estava deitado no pequeno sofá assistindo um filme de terror.  
– Finalmente chegaram, achei que algum fantasma havia pego vocês, eu já ia ligar para o tio Bobby... – John falou com alivio enquanto sorria – Me dê alguma aspirina, ainda sinto dor de cabeça, ah, Dean comprou a cerveja? – O mais velho afirmou com a cabeça – Ótimo, traga uma para mim e pegue outra para você se quiser, vamos garotos sentem aqui com o seu velho, vamos assistir algo juntos. – Pegou o controle e mudou de canal procurando algum filme bom para assistirem, _"De terror já basta nossas vidas"_, pensou John.

Dean queria assistir filme de suspense, Sam queria de ficção científica e John queria de ação. No fim assistiram um de comédia, boas e altas risadas puderam ser ouvidas saindo do quarto deles. Pela primeira vez em anos a família Winchester foi feliz, não havia demônios, fantasmas ou bruxas. Tudo o que havia era as risadas ecoando entre eles, Sam rira tanto que saíra refrigerante pelo nariz.

– Sabe pai, eu gostei do senhor estar doente – O mais novo falou se aninhando no colo do pai.  
– Também gostei Sam, espero que isso aconteça mais vezes – John riu e abraçou o filho.  
– Concordo com o Sammy – Falou Dean dando um gole em sua cerveja.

Os irmãos se olharam por alguns instantes, e veio a tona todo o ocorrida da tarde...  
Realmente, John poderia ficar doente mais vezes, nenhum deles se importaria de sair para comprar remédios ao pai.  
-


End file.
